In a standard video post-production workflow, a sequence of edits is applied to a source video by adding, deleting, and updating its frames to generate a final video. Intermediate edits are rarely saved because the user would have to preserve the individual video files video files, which are typically quite large in terms of file size. However, preserving these intermediate changes would preserve editing history.